Catch A Falling Star
by kandykid
Summary: This is a year after the Shikon No Tama is completed. * In a Inuyoukai prophecy a miko will destroy the demons and Sesshoumaru is volunteered to house her for a year. Will he end up housing her and seeing her killed or falling in love with her. Sess/Kag
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** So I had this nagging story in the back of my head and I just decided to write it out. Nothing better to do any ways, man Spring Break better get more exciting. It is pretty early so if anything is unclear or my grammar is really off, I am sorry in advance. I will try to get another chapter of A Second Try out soon but for that story I have a bit of writer's block. I will try to think of something soon. Sorry. I am trying to find if anyone will edit my stories before I send them out. Anyone want to volunteer, just got to my e*mail or just put in the review. Thanks. The italics will be for thought and :: for scene change. This is a year after the jewel is completed. Kind of AUish. 

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters but I do want Sesshoumaru's tail thing. By the way, this is the standard disclaimer for all chapters. 

**_Catch A Falling Star_**

**Chapter One**

Sesshoumaru looked out towards the Western Lands, his lands. The sun disappearing over the mountain as if saying good-bye to another day. The sky painted with yellows, oranges, and reds spilled here and there. But the taiyoukai wasn't focusing on that, no, he was trying to figure out how he got himself into this mess. That now, he had house that bitch, Inuyasha's bitch to be exact for a year. Clawed fingers pressed against his temples as he tried to think back to that meeting and wondered how he got into this predicament. 

FLASHBACK 

"So the miko travels with the half-breed, Inuyasha?" A voice boomed as his aqua colored eyes looked to the demon who told him. 

"Yes, m'lord. So is very powerful and holds the Shikon No Tama. She beat the hanyou, Naraku with the help of her friends but many do not know what happened. There was light and then the hanyou was dead." Came a more calmer but very timid voice. 

"But he was only a hanyou, how could this demon Naraku be so powerful?" The Inuyoukai asked, his tall frame intimidating so that everyone at the table cringed whenever he talked. 

"I-I don't know. Sesshoumaru dealt with him before and was there at the battle to help kill Naraku. Maybe he has a better incite to the miko and Naraku." Akira answered as he looked around to Sesshoumaru and gave a little smirk. 

All eyes turned to Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and he hated being here and the center of attention. Why he dragged himself here, he still did not know. But it was required because of some prophecy. Amber eyes looked to his great-great grandfather, his face impassive as he spoke. 

"The miko shows no harm. I, Sesshoumaru, do not know how she killed that half-breed but it was the Shikon No Tama not her." 

"Yes, but wasn't it she that always helps you half-twit brother obtain the Tetsusaiga so many times before?" 

Sesshoumaru turned to the voice and wanted to slash his cousin's neck. Akira always had to bring his name into it. Family what a joke. He couldn't careless if he had to see all these dog-demons in a thousands years it still would be too soon. The Lord of the Western Lands stayed impassive and emotionless though he thought of a good way to kill his cousin, slow and painful. 

"I am demon. So the sword won't let me touch it. Just like you, Akira and so many females?" Sesshoumaru replied back cool and calm. 

Akira emerald eyes tinted to a shade of red as he was about to make a rebuttal but was silenced by the oldest there. 

"Since Sesshoumaru had experience before with miko then he will capture her and bring her here at this time, next year." Slowly the old demon got up, so to say that the discussion was over. No one dared question the oldest and Sesshoumaru knew this. 

Amber eyes looked to his grandfather leave, the oldest of them all. He was suppose to be the wisdom here and now he had to get that stupid miko and keep her with him for a year. What wisdom. Sesshoumaru growled in frustration as everyone started to scatter away but his stupid cousin stepped beside him. 

"Hope you don't make the mistake that your father did. I heard she is very beautiful." With that he was gone and Sesshoumaru couldn't make a quick comment. He was left to his thoughts in how was he going to handle the wench for a year. 

END 

:: 

The jewel felt cool as it rolled back and forth against her palm. Cinnamon eyes just watched the pink colored jewel and sighed in frustration. How did she come from Kagome, a normal teenager, to Kagome, protector of the Shikon No Tama? Now that it was whole, demons from miles around would be coming to get this thing. 

"Why do you bring so much problems and pain to the people around you?" The girl asked and sighed in defeat knowing it will never talk back. She has been doing that a lot with the jewel and wondered if she will ever find happiness. Kikyou, when protector of the jewel, fell in love with Inuyasha and both ended up being tricked and killed. But now, that she didn't have the jewel. Her vision started to get blurry and she felt tears welling up had suppressed them as she tried not to think of that. But how could she not think that? She sees it everyday, Inuyasha and Kikyou hugging or kissing. Now that Kikyou doesn't have the jewel she has Inuyasha and. . .a drop of liquid fell on her palm as she looked up and down but the sky was clear and the sun beamed down on the clearing. With her other hand, she placed her fingers on her cheek and figured out it was she who produced the liquid, she was crying again. 

"But Inuyasha is happy. He is about to be a father." _With Kikyou, not you. You were worthless._ Kagome hated that negative part of her mind. Inuyasha couldn't let go of the past of what could of happened so she asked the Jewel to spare Kikyou and give her another chance._ And you could of had a chance with him if you weren't so selfless._ But he is happy and so am I. _So why are you crying?_

__

"I can't let go of the past either." She mumbled as she wrapped the jewel around her fingers and started to cry. The sky was getting dark as tried to wipe away the last pieces of her sorrow. She had to let go of Inuyasha and any dreams of them being together. She granted him happiness with the one person, he truly loved. It wasn't her either. The miko bit down on her bottom lip and shuddered as a cool wind passed and The Sacred Tree swayed in the summer's wind. Her brown eyes looked to the Bone Eater's Well and wondered now that she had the whole Shikon No Tama, why couldn't she go home? Why couldn't she go home and leave the past and her hurt feelings here? 

"I guess all you do is bring sorrow and pain, huh?" She asked the jewel again. "The Great and powerful Shikon No Tama" she mocked, "is only a worthless piece of junk to its owner." She bit down on her bottom lip harder, breaking the skin and tasting the copper flavored blood seep from her wound as she tried not to cry again. So much for happy endings or everyone else had a great ending except her. 

"Stop wallowing in self-pity. Miroku and Sango are together and married. Shippou is growing up fast and soon will be able to find a mate of his own. Inuyasha is happy and about to be a father. With all the hell Naraku put on all of them, even Kikyou they found happiness." Kagome pounded her fist on the ground to her side and nodded. She shouldn't be sulking, she made everyone else happy. Before she could get up to leave a tingle went up and down her spine. 

"A demon." She whispered, having these feelings a lot now since the jewel was whole. The bow and arrows by her side as she got up and grabbed her weapon. Already stringing the bow and notching the arrow waiting for the demon to come make itself known but she was dumbfounded when the demon appeared. "Sesshoumaru?" 

:: 

Sesshoumaru decided to get the girl now just incase she disappeared again. As he tracked her scent and headed to Inuyasha's Forest. He thought he never have to see that half-breed and his friends again but he was wrong. He hated being wrong. As he got closer, the miko's scent got stronger but though it was sweet it was mixed with sorrow. What is wrong with that wench? He couldn't careless, he came for her so she can be killed. He kept his word even if he disapproved it. As he came into the clearing, he looked to wench with her raven tresses blowing in the wind and her weapon prepared. Like that is going to bring down, the Lord of the Western Lands. But he knew not to be so confident around her, he remembered how powerful she was in battle. The blue glow around her the miko's power have grown since the battle so he took some precautions. 

"I come for you." He said coolly as he looked to the arrow and the tip already turning a pinkish hue. 

"Why?" She asked, the arrow pointed right at heart. If he has one. 

Sesshoumaru for a second. Why? That in a year's time, she is suppose to be killed because of a prophecy? No, he couldn't tell her that. The long silence was broken as he spoke, "Rin needs a teacher." 

"And you expect me to go?" 

"What do you have here? My idiot half-brother has a mate and it is not you. The other two have each other. And the kitsune is old enough to not need you anymore." 

Kagome lowered her arrows slightly as she tried not to cry again, she was trying to do that less and less. But Sesshoumaru told the truth. Who needed her anymore? Everyone would be fine on their own, right? Rin needed her atleast someone did. It was Sesshoumaru, why should she trust him? 

"I don't believe you, Fluffy." She spat out. 

Sesshoumaru tried to cool down and not to be so hotheaded like his half-brother. But with his demon speed, he pressed the girl against the tree, her neck in his hand as his honey eyes looked into her brown ones. His clawed finger pressing into her flesh until a bit of blood seeped from the cut. 

"Fine. But no one will need you here. You will not be harmed in my care." He let go and stepped back as the moon washed over the two. The beams highlighting his long, silver hair and noble features. 

Kagome never trusted Sesshoumaru but he was one to always keep his word no matter what. The miko stood awestruck by his beauty. For a second, he reminded her of Inuyasha being proud and arrogant. She looked away trying not to cry again as she finally made her decision. 

"Fine, I will help teach Rin." 

He turned back to her and caught her scent once again before answering, "I will get you tommorrow." Sesshoumaru turned to head back into the forest but Kagome found her voice again. 

"What time?" 

He never turned around as he replied, "When the moon is the ruler of the sky." Then he was gone. Kagome had to sit back on the bark of The Sacred Tree and ponder her choice. 


	2. Catch A Falling Star

**Catch A Falling Star**

Chapter Two

Everyone looked to the reincarnated miko since she hadn't said a word since she came back to the village. The only question on everyone's mind was, what was going on with her? Kagome had so many things bustling in her mind as she gazed at the other side of the hut. What would happen if she left her friends behind. But Sesshoumaru was right, everyone she came to love had someone else to depend on, not just her. They would probably want the best for her as she finally looked around to see ten set of eyes peering at her as she gave a small smile. 

"What is wrong?" She extended to the question to everyone there since everyone even Kikyou had concern face. 

"Are you sick child?" Spoke up Kaede as she looked to the girl with her one good eye. 

"Yeah, I am sorry. I was thinking about what to do now." Then, Kagome gave a nervous laugh and looked away from everyone else. 

Sango was about to continue the interrogation when a certain hanyou barged into the hut and gave a small growl. He stepped right infront of Kagome's view and crossed his arms infront of his chest. 

"Woman, why do you smell like Sesshoumaru? You reek of him." 

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she tried not to cave with all the stares headed her way. So much for going without any noticing. Turning her head so she could think of a good excuse to get out of this or just not tell the truth. Though in her subconscious she knew lying to her friends were wrong but it would of been so much better not to explain everything to them. Letting out a sigh, she turned to her little group of comrades and though she had to sit a certain dog-demon so he could get out of her line of vision. 

"Well Sesshoumaru proposed I go with him to help with Rin." 

She heard a couple of gasps and waited for the inevitable argument not to go or Inuyasha fussing about being with his brother when he pulled his face from the floor. She was bombarded with questions as she smiled and tried to answer them all. 

"Why did he ask you?" Came one. "Can you trust him, Kagome-chan?" Came another than from an unlikely source came a thoughtful statement. "Do whatever you think is right." Kagome turned her head to looked dumbfounded at Kikyou. The woman never really spoke any words to her reincarnate only maybe to get out of my way or just the cold shoulder. Was she trying to get rid of me? But her statement was so sincere. Before Kagome could not even contemplate what Kikyou said in came Inuyasha with his two cents. 

"Are you crazy, bitch? My brother is not one to be trusted. He'd kill you the second he is far enough. Your just a lowly human, nothing. He can't stand anyone below him." 

"Then, why does he take care of that little girl?" That quieted the upset hanyou as he tried to think of a rebuttal and failed. "I've already told him that I would go with him. Since the Shikon No Tama is complete I might as well start something new. You all don't need me and I've grown up since the first time I came to Feudal Japan. I can take care of myself." 

"But Lady Kagome, Inuyasha is right. His brother can't be trusted since he tried to kill all of us at one time or another." Replied Miroku who tried to be the voice of reason since all of this seemed impossible to happen. 

"He helped us with the defeat of Naraku and he takes care of a little girl. He can't be that bad." Kagome was telling this to Miroku though she was really trying to reassure herself of this decision. "It is done. I will leave tomorrow." With that she got up and went to her big yellow bag pulling out her rolled sleeping bag and unrolling it far away from the group, signaling the end of the conversation completely. "I am beat. See you guys tomorrow." 

The youngest of the group hadn't said a word since the discussion was brought up and just looked at Kagome sadly. Kagome picked up on this a little too late as she about to go to sleep but saw that her surrogated son was not hopping into to bed with her. "What is wrong, Shippou?" 

Shippou didn't want to cry and he had seen much worse since the journey to collect the Shikon pieces and the death of his parents. But now the only person he could really call his parent was going off. What could he say? 

"Y-your leaving me?" Replied the kitsune. 

"No. I just thought you were all grown up now. That you didn't need me?" 

Though it only been a year since the Shikon No Tama was completed, Shippou's power of illusion and trickery had gone up a notch. He could hold his transformation for a full day now and seemed to be fine going off by himself though he still slept with Kagome every night. 

Kagome tried to think of something to lift his spirits, "How about you come with me?" 

The young kit face lit up as he bounced over to the young maiden and enveloped her in a hug. But the battle was not over not in a long shot with Inuyasha. 

"Didn't you hear me, wench? Your not going with my brother." 

Kagome hated being told what to do and Inuyasha had nothing to claim on her now. The feelings for him were still there but this little journey was just to seal her heart up. So that she didn't have to see Kikyou and Inuyasha or any happy couples. She needed some time for closure and everything to be done and over with. Her blood boiled as a string of `sits` rolled off her tongue. 

"I said it was over, Inuyasha. I was okay when you picked Kikyou. I was okay when I found out that I am stuck here. Just let me go." With that she turned over and looked to the wall so that she could go to sleep. Everyone else filed out of the hut, though everyone headed home a certain silvered-hair demon sat up in the trees. 

Inuyasha sulked that Kagome was going away. But what was his brother up too? Why did he want Kagome all of a sudden? The thoughts that he still loved Kagome popped up in his mind as he pushed them out. No, he loved Kikyou and Kagome was a good friend. He wasn't going to lose her to his brother. He would find out what his cold-hearted bastard of a brother was up too. 

* 

Kagome waited by the Sacred Tree with her yellow backpack by her side and a sleeping kitsune in her lap. She told everyone to not come with her. It wasn't like she was leaving forever, just to find some closure and answers to all her problems. Though Sesshoumaru was far from the answer. Sesshoumaru didn't help putting more questions into her mind than answers. Why did that cold-youkai Lord want her? Rin, was what he said but she couldn't shake the feeling that, that wasn't it. The words of her friends advice came to mind but she pushed that aside. The girl once from the future was trustworthy and always stuck by her guns though they might not be right all the time. She said she would go with Sesshoumaru and she would. A shiver went up her spine as she gazed up at the moon and knew that a demon was nearby but she already knew who it was. 

"Why are you leaving, wench?" Came a to familiar voice from the top branches of the Goshiboko Tree. 

"I don't know." She replied that was the most honest answer she could give. But she and Inuyasha always had a strong friendship mostly because she was too loyal to him even when he made decisions that broke her heart. She was eighteen about to turn nineteen soon, she had grown up might as well tell him and let the chips fall where they may. "I am going with your brother to forget about you." 

Inuyasha cringed at the choice of words she used. He couldn't think of anything smart to say she he just answered back, "Feh." 

"I didn't mean it that way," never once looking to him just the moon as it disappeared behind a cloud and the woods around them got a little bit darker. It felt nice to be shrouded in darkness that way, he couldn't see her face. "After you picked Kikyou, I was heartbroken and I still am. I just want to be happy. I can't go back home so I really have no choice but find myself." 

Inuyasha had a sudden urge to jump from the tree and just hug her. Kagome had always been by him when he got angry and his youkai rage got out of control, when she witnessed him and Kikyou but he couldn't let her go. No, she was his strength that is what Kaede told him and he now believed it. But he didn't do or say anything just jump from the trees and looked straight at her with those golden eyes. 

Kagome felt him staring at her as the moon appeared once again and she turned to see him staring at her intensely. Out of habit, she bit down softly on her bottom lip and blushed. "Please, just go." 

Inuyasha got closer but Kagome placed her palms on his shoulders and gave him a little zap with her miko powers which improved a lot. "Please, just go." It came more as a sad request as she looked away, her eyes filling with tears once again. For once, Inuyasha listened to her only because he knew he would do something he would regret and he loved Kikyou or so he thought. So he left with many doubts and left her to be with herself. 

It wasn't long before a flash of white and silver made it way through the forest to the miko he was suppose to house. What a pitiful situation, he was put into. He, Sesshoumaru, would have to deal with another human but this human was not easily broken. Rin was a mere child and human so that she was easily manipulated into obeying and she had such a pure aura when he first encountered her. She wasn't scared of him, no she offered her help. Rin was not a regular, disgusting human and he made sure of that. As he got closer to the miko, he shuddered with disgust but knew all to well her overwhelming power. The battle with Naraku was no fluke and the blue light coming from her in the battle just sealed that she was no ordinary human even if she was a miko. The woman-child just blasted a beam towards the hanyou, Naraku, and actually made a blow where he or his twit-half brother couldn't. It still angered him that she made the first hit. This woman was powerful and he had to be careful. 

When he landed in the clearing, the girl was there with her belonging though it was more than he thought she would bring. What a bothersome human as she approached her and then he stopped when her gaze turned to him. Her brown eyes bore into him though his stoic mask never wavered he just stared at her back before she looked away. 

"It is not of Rin of why you ask me to come. Is it?" She said her eyes now focused on the moon as it light the clearing in a haunting way. 

"It is not of Rin of why you come." The stoic youkai Lord replied as he stayed a distant from her. 

"I guess we are both using each other for something. I just don't know your reason." She answered back coolly as she got up, the kit just moving here and there during her talk with Inuyasha and now Sesshoumaru. He could really sleep through anything. She cradled him in her arms. 

"That is none of your concern, human. Lets go." The Western Lord said and turned to leave before he heard her voice again. 

"Um, can I bring Shippou?" She looked to her big bag as she tried to think of how to hold the fox cub and carry her bags. 

"That was not with our agreement." Kagome rolled her eyes wandering why she is even talking to him and sighed. 

"He will be of no nuisance to you. I will take care of him just like I will take care of Rin." Sesshoumaru jumped, though that wouldn't be a good word, more like glided onto the cloud and looked to her signaling for her to get on. He didn't say much as they rode off to his castle but she wondered if this would help her at all with mending her heart and what was he up too? 

|[ **Author's Note:** Another chapter up! Yes, I am so happy. I am sooo sorry for the people who've been waiting for a new chapter from this story. I just been busy with school almost being over and finals coming up. Plus, I needed to get another chapter of my other story, _A Second Try_, out before this one. Now that both of them have a new chapter out I can relax before I will starting another chapter for each. The characters may seem out of character and I am sorry for that. I will try to make them in character as best as I can next chapter. I put in a little Inuyasha x Kagome moment. But this is strictly Sesshoumaru/Kagome though I love that cute hanyou. You know the deal, any grammar, spelling, tenses error? Sorry. By the way, I am looking for someone to edit my stories. Anyone want to volunteer please e*mail or put it on a review. Thanks in advance. Please Review. ]| 


End file.
